Deslivros:Pérolas do puteiro do Sonic
categoria:!Deslivros Introdução thumb|right|235px|Sonic e seus amigos correndo para a aventura. Como todos sabem, Sonic é o ouriço drogado mais querido de todos. Mas não é bem assim que a coisa dá samba ou roda a baiana. Ele é o cara mais rápido graças aos 10 kilos de maconha e 50 doses diárias de café e mandará todo mundo pro cu se você se enfiar na frente dele. Então, vamos ao que interessa. Personagens do graaande puteiro Sonic: É o ouriço drogado, muito vagabundo(quando não tem nada prá fazer) e adora comer Chili Dogs. Sua cor é azul. Tails: É a raposa nerd da gangue, adora dar o cu para o Sonic a Cream. Sua cor é amarelo. Knuckles: É o mano mais mano do grupinho. Pensa em voltar aos Chaotix e fuma pra caralho. Sua cor é vermelho. Amy Rose: É a ouriça puta dessa porra dessa série. Seu amor falso é Sonic e sua cor é rosa (ui). Shadow: É o ouriço emo dessa história toda. Já destruiu a colônia ARGH e tua CoRGiNHa é preto. Cream: É a gangster coelha do bando. Seu amor é Tails, adora matar e sua cor é amarelo clarinho. Silver: É o ouriço maluco, mascote do Chico Xavier e bunda mole de tanto fazer merda. Sua cor é branco cinzento. Rouge: É a personagem para menores de 18 anos do seriado puteiro. É atriz pornô e sua cor é roxo claro. Blaze: É a gata gostosa. Sempre dá uma de cúmplice ao Silver. Sua cor é lilás. Espio: O camaleão mais puto da história. É o animal de estimação de Shinobi e sua cor é violeta(ui). Vector: Não podia faltar um crocodilo na série. Ele é um rapper que adora diñero e sua cor é verde. Charmy: Uma abelhinha(ou zangão, sei lá. Mas tá mais pra abelhinha) infantil e covarde. Sua cor é laranja. Fang: Uma doninha caçadora de tesouros, texano e manobrista de 9mm. Sua cor é roxo. Bean: Um pato adorado em bombas e quer foder o Líbano. Sua cor é verde escuro. Bark: Um urso lerdo e adora se meter em encrenca, como na desentrevista. Sua cor é amarelo pálido. Metal Sonic: O ouriço metálico. Se tem pato, porque não um robô? Sua cor é azul escuro. Os esquecidos Mighty: Um tatuzinho estressado e que sempre dá o anel pra ele mesmo. Sua cor é vermelho vinho Ray: É um esquilo gay que tem dois cús também. Se aje como castor, mesmo sendo um esquilo. Sua cor é marrom amarelado. Mecha Sonic: O terceiro ouriço metálico. Já fez sexo com Metal Sonic e sua cor é azul marinho. Silver Sonic: É a mesma merda dos dois outros ouriços metálicos. Tem espinhos de serra elétrica e sua cor é cinza. Curiosidades *Todos os personagens, mesmo sendo animais, falam. *Mesmo o Metal Sonic gostando de pizza, ele não consegue comer. *Rouge está caidinha pelo Shadow. *Blaze pode também pode estar caidinha pelo Shadow (é improvável, pois Silver está com ciúmes). Músicas que viraram uma joia do mundo Sonic Sonic teve uma carreira abalada, e as músicas também. Várias musicas fizeram sucesso na carreira merdinha ou na mídia: *Sonic Boom *You Can Do Anything *We Can Do It *Sonic Boom *Música final de Sonic & Knuckles *Are you Brave? *Sonic Boom *Can you Feel the Sunshine *Living in the City *Back Inside *Sonic Boom *Work it Out(Não é o do HSM 2, é o do Sonic R) *Evrybody Super Sonic Racers *Sonic Boom *Sonic Eroes *Team Sonic *Team Dark *Team Rose *Team Chaotix *Sonic Boom *I'm Made For... *I Am All of Me *I Got Show You *Zero Gravity *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boom Instruções de Sonic: Como correr pra caralho Sonic:Olá pessoal, sou eu, Sonic. Eu vou ensinar a você, que está lendo essa porra a correr pra caralho. Para começar é fácil: Regra 1: Iniciando Para começar, você deve tomar 15 doses de café para iniciar, pois quando você consegue pegar a manha, você pode tomar mais. Depois pegue uma folha de maconha e fume. Regra 2: Começando a correr Agora que você se preparou, começe a correr. Você vai começar lento , mas notará mudanças ao longo do tempo. Regra 3: Correndo como profissional Depois de 1 mês correndo, prepare-se para aumentar suas doses até achar o ponto apropriado pra você. Parabéns, você está correndo pra caralho. Instruções de Knuckles: Como fazer um Chili Dog Knuckles:Como vai, camaradas! Sou Knuckles e tou aqui para ensinar como fazer um Chili Dog. Siga as regras e você fará um Chili Dog bem gostoso: Regra 1: Ingredientes Você vai precisar de: *2 salsichas *Molho de tomate *Pão magro(usado em cachorro quente) *Catchup *Mostarda *Molho Rosê *pimenta-->